


Snog Him!

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy dares River to snog the Doctor, but River is much too mature for that. Mature women have other ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snog Him!

"Go ahead. Snog him. You know you want to," Amy urged.

"Mother dear," River said, "I do not snog on command."

"Oh, come on!" Amy said bumping her shoulder with a grin. "When you were Mels..."

"When I was Mels," River said with dignity, "we were both adolescents. I've matured since then." River gave her a repressive look over her shoulder, high on her high horse. Amy just grinned.

They'd just come off an adventure. Another world saved. Another alien invasion thwarted. Another planet of green swampy people free to live their lives in peace.

They were all back in the Tardis, and all still covered in drying swamp mud. The Doctor was grinning and gesticulating, looking totally adorable as he explained to Rory how he'd assembled the complicated technological doo-dad that he'd put together at the last minute to make the invaders' oxygen tanks fritz out.

Rory's eyes were glazing over, as usual.

"So," Amy said, crossing her arms and tipping her head at her daughter. "Since you're too mature to snog him, and don't think I haven't seen the way you've been _devouring_ him with your eyes..."

"I would never be so gauche," River disclaimed.

Amy grinned. "Then what do 'mature' people do?"

River gave her mother a sloe-eyed look. She unhitched her hip from the Tardis railing and walked over to her husband and her father. Rory was explaining now how he and Amy and River had infiltrated the enemy command post and diverted all their backup supplies into the ocean.

River interrupted. "It's been a long day, I think I'm for a shower and a nap," she reached up and brushed the back of a finger down the Doctor's cheek, dislodging a sprinkle of dried mud. She yawned delicately and kept eye contact, her eyes going dreamy. His voice stuttered to a halt. She flicked her fingers against her own arm, dislodging more dried mud.

She turned and sauntered away.

The Doctor's eyes tracked her. Completely oblivious to Rory staring at him.

"You know, a bath sounds like a good idea," the Doctor said, suddenly all energy. He dashed around and flipped switches, and set coordinates and locked off the controls. The lights suddenly dimmed and the rotor powered down to night mode.

The Doctor dashed up the stairs and waved behind him without looking, "Nighty night, Ponds!" He disappeared down the corridor.

Amy grinned, silently laughing. "Oh, she's good."

"What did I just miss?" Rory asked, hands open in confusion after the departing Doctor.

Amy reached up and brushed the back of a finger down his cheek, dislodging a sprinkle of dried mud. "Nothing, sweetie."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
